Aula de castigo
by chocolateymenta
Summary: Todos humanos. Bella Swan es la nueva profesora de Literatura del Instituto de Forks. En su primer día tiene que enfrentarse a un grupo de estudiantes problemáticos. ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta de que uno de ellos, Edward, la trae de cabeza? EdxBe.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Os sabréis de memoria ya la cantinela... Los personajes son de **Meyer**. Lalalá.

Aquí vuelvo con otro EdxBe. Lo siento, soy propensa a empezar fics, qué vamos a hacerle. Vale, igual a alguien le parezca rara la trama y no quiera ni pararse a leer.

Pero me puse a pensar y dije: si contamos todos los años que lleva viviendo, Edward es mayor que Bella. Si contamos los humanos, Bella es mayor.

Y de eso trata este fic, la relación de Edward y Bella si también fuese prohibida, pero en este caso, digamos que fuese Bella la que intentase hacer las cosas _correctamente_. Deacueeerdo, me explicado como el culo. Leer vosotros mismos, lo iréis entendiendo.

Lo siento si os parece basura; me alegro si os gusta. Fin xD.

**

* * *

**

**Aula de castigo.**

"_The Guiltyness that started soon as the other part had stopped."_

**Prefacio.**

Experimentar el frenesí de lo prohibido estuvo bien, fue placentero mientras duró y totalmente inolvidable.

Durante este tiempo fui criticada, rechazada e irónicamente _querida_.

Unos tomaron voz en el asunto, otros simplemente hicieron oídos sordos.

Y aun así, me atrevo a decir sin equivocarme, que realmente no tuve un periodo tan bueno en mi vida.

Pero jugamos con fuego, y acabamos quemándonos en gran parte. Fuimos contra lo convencional, contra las normas. Y alguno tuvo que pararlo.

Todo lo que terminó en remordimiento y culpa, se inició en un _aula_ _de castigo_.


	2. 1: Llegada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Meyer**.

Siempre intento en mis fics hacer a los personajes lo menos _OOC_ posibles. Éste será el que más sufra de eso, ya veréis por qué.

Aquí cuelgo el primer capítulo. Hoy subo el prólogo y el primero más que nada por mi _Cassii-x _(le di la opción de elegir y ella dijo que no aguantaba con leer sólo el prólogo XD). Luego será cuestión de si le gusta como sigue la historia.

Bien, tengo hecho además el capítulo dos, pero quiero estar segura de si subirlo y tengo que revisarlo y además, así que no sé cuándo exactamente lo tendré listo.

Bueno, mi pequeña gente, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Aula de castigo.**

**I. Llegada.**

Me dispuse a llenar otra copa de aquel –extremadamente dulce- _champagne_, aun cuando el líquido del anterior trago se deslizaba todavía por mi garganta.

Suspiré y un pequeño sollozo afloró de mi pecho. Esto era realmente patético.

Un 13 de Septiembre, y yo encerrada en casa llorando y emborrachándome aun sabiendo que mañana tendría que trabajar. O dicho de otra manera; el día de mi cumpleaños y yo me encontraba sola, en un sitio que había visitado por última vez cuando tenía catorce años: Forks, mi infierno personal.

Nunca me había gustado. Lo encontraba todo tan apagado, tan deprimente, sin vida, tan… verde.

Volví a suspirar. Estaba haciendo un drama innecesario. Se supone que yo había elegido _esto_. Volver. No debería estar arrepintiéndome de mi elección. Pero echaba tanto de menos Phoenix. El sol abrasador, las playas, la vitalidad de la gente…

Forks era un pueblo situado en la Península de Olympic, Washington, de aproximadamente 3.120 habitantes. Ahora, 3.121.

Sin duda, era el lugar más humedo de todos los EEUU.

Forks fue mi lugar de nacimiento, aunque cuando apenas tenía tres meses de vida, mi madre –no aguantando más la monotonía de aquel lugar- se marchó de casa conmigo y nos mudamos a Phoenix, dejando a Charlie –mi padre- en aquel pueblo alienígena. En las vacaciones de verano iba a hacerle una visita, hasta que me impuse -a la temprana edad de catorce- a volver a pisar ese lugar.

Mi madre consiguió rehacer su vida con Phil, un buen tipo que antes era jugador de béisbol. Ahora, debido a que superó la edad máxima para seguir siendo jugador, se dedica a entrenar a un equipo de béisbol infantil. Juntos se mudaron a Jacksonville hace unos años.

Me ofrecieron ir con ellos, pero yo deseché rápidamente la idea. Quería a mi loca madre y a su joven marido, por supuesto, pero adoraba mi familiar Phoenix. Decidí quedarme, tomando ventaja de mi ya conseguida mayoría de edad.

Al principio todo fue perfecto. Vivir sola me encantaba. Siempre había sido muy independiente y sin duda me las apañaba bastante bien con lo poco que ganaba publicando pequeños artículos en el periódico local.

Estaban encantados conmigo, les gustaba mi peculiar manera de ver las cosas. Pero súbitamente el redactor jefe del diario recibió una demanda y, tras meses y meses de juicios, quebró. El periódico no volvió a publicarse y yo, obviamente, me quedé sin trabajo.

Eso sólo fue el principio de las desgracias. Intenté buscar trabajos de todas las maneras posibles. Conseguí algunos, pero en la mayoría acababan por despedirme por culpa de mi innata torpeza. Las deudas fueron acumulándose y, cuando tener tres trabajos diferentes al día comenzó a ser insuficiente, terminé por rendirme.

Una tarde llamé a mi madre anunciándola que iría a Jacksonville. Ella se disculpó una y mil veces y me dijo que Phil, ella y el equipo andaban ahora en el extranjero con motivo de su participación en la liga infantil.

No pensaba contarle nada a mi madre de mis actuales problemas, así que desviando la conversación hacia un terreno temerario, la anuncié que entonces me mudaría a Forks con Charlie.

Naturalmente, ella quedó más que sorprendida. Yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks, al igual que ella. Pero finalmente lo acabó aceptando. Después de todo, era mi decisión. Ya ninguno tenía mi custodia.

Mi madre insistió en pagarme el viaje, a lo que yo no me pude negar teniendo en cuenta mi situación. Esa misma tarde avisé a Charlie de mi repentina visita a largo plazo. Él quedó encantado, naturalmente, aunque supongo que igual de extrañado que Renée.

Charlie era un hombre sencillo y holgazán, con falta de práctica en cuanto se refiere a dotes culinarias. Tímido y protector, además de ser el Jefe de Policía Swan. Realmente le quería. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de mi odio hacia mi pueblo natal –y el suyo.

Él también había conseguido rehacer su vida, aunque unos cuantos años más tarde que mi madre, con la viuda Sue Clearwater. Todavía no estaban casados, pero se había ido a vivir con ella y sus hijos temporalmente, sólo para dejar nuestra casa para mí sola. Un acto muy dulce por su parte, sin duda. Charlie era así, hacía todo lo posible para no incomodarte y para dejar todo a tu gusto.

Y desde luego que no sólo me había conseguido alojamiento, también una Chevy algo vieja pero todavía en funcionamiento y un trabajo. Exacto, trabajo.

A partir de mañana sería la nueva y joven profesora de Literatura del Instituto de Forks –e hija del respetable jefe Swan y de su caprichosa ex –mujer- Isabella Swan. Sí, sin duda sería el punto de mira de todos los cotilleos jugosos.

Menudo panorama se me presentaba por delante el día de mañana. Con ese pensamiento, un bostezo salió involuntariamente de mi boca.

Miré el reloj de la pared para encontrarme con que eran más de medianoche. Me levanté del sofá tambaleándome, debido a todo el alcohol ingerido, y me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

Acaricié con mi mano derecha la madera de la barandilla a medida que iba ascendiendo de escalón en escalón, con mucho cuidado de no caerme. Era propensa a los accidentes.

Me fijé en todas las fotografías que colgaban de la pared de la escalera. Todas ellas eran mías, de las distintas etapas de mi vida. Cuando nací, cuando aprendí a hablar, a caminar, cuando se cayó mi primer diente, mi primer día en el colegio, en el instituto, en la universidad…

Veintiún años de recuerdos bajo un mismo techo. No pude evitar ponerme nostálgica.

Nunca pensé que extrañaría mis días de adolescencia. Hasta con el tiempo fue una etapa que me alegré de pasar. No más hormonas revolucionadas, no más Educación Física. ¡El paraíso!

Luego, la realidad fue muy distinta.

Hacerse mayor era ardúo, y tener tantas preocupaciones y obligaciones era agobiante en algunas ocasiones.

Llegué por fin a la planta de arriba sana y salva y me arrastré hacia la cama. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme el pijama, nada más tocar mi cabeza la almohada caí rendida.

* * *

Los capítulos serán más o menos de esta longitud. No quiero hacerlos ni muy largos ni extremadamente cortos, así que veré cómo de largos los hago según lo que quiera contar en ellos (? bravo, Einstein).

Y, en cuanto a las fans de los Cullen, el grandísimo Edward, etc etc, aparecen un poco en el siguiente capítulo. Tendrá dos partes, aparecerán más en la segunda. Igualmente, si veo que se pone pesado haré algunos cambios, así que esto que os digo no es seguro.

¡Gracias por leer, honeys! ¿Apetece... un review? :)


	3. 2: Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer. _Amén_.

Aquí va el 2do. No sé cómo me salió. La verdad, creo que prefiero no pensar en ello. Lol. Eso sí, amé a Charlie en éste cap.

Vale, cositas:

*****Cambié el nombre al fic. Sí, bueno. De repente a mi pocho cerebro le sonó mejor así. Eso sí, mejor ahora que dentro de 13 capítulos, porque entonces SÍ que me tocaría cagar en todo lo que se moviese.

*****El cambio de nick. Sep, sep. Mi mente pedía a gritos un cambio. Surgió porque encontré mi póster querido de Edward Scissorhands. No me resistí y tuve que colgarlo nada más encontrarlo. (patético, bleh~ :3).

Y listo. Nos vemos abajo.

**

* * *

**

**Aula de castigo.**

**II. Primer encuentro.**

Aquella mañana fui despertada no muy amablemente por el sonido estridente del despertador de mi mesilla.

Me tapé fuertemente la cara con la almohada e intenté insonorizar mis oídos con ella. La desagradable alarma del estúpido cacharro no ayudaba en nada al dolor punzante que sentía en mi cabeza en ese momento.

"_Estúpida yo y estúpida botella de champagne."_ – Pensé mientras me masajeaba las sienes con la punta de los dedos.

Intenté levantarme con cuidado mientras con una mano sujetaba mi cabeza como si fuese a desprenderse del resto de mi cuerpo.

Me miré en el espejo del tocador y gemí al ver mi aspecto. Parecía que acababa de ser arrasada por una estampida de elefantes. Mi cabello estaba encrespado y desordenado a más no poder y mi vestido blanco arrugado por haber dormido con él.

Suspiré y miré mi reflejo unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que me percaté de unos pequeños ruidos en la planta de abajo. Presté más atención quedándome muy quieta y los escuché con mayor claridad. Eran pequeños golpes y un sonido de fondo producido por un artilugio electrónico.

Mi pulso se disparó ante la posibilidad de que hubiesen desconocidos ahí abajo. _Desconocidos armados_, mejor dicho.

Cogí de una esquina de mi habitación el bate de béisbol que Phil me había regalado por mi decimosexto cumpleaños y lo agarré fuertemente con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda abría lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido.

Descendí intentando hacer el menor ruido imposible. Un auténtico logro para mí si teníamos en cuenta mis dos pies izquierdos.

Cuando bajé el último escalón me detuve antes de cruzar la esquina. El "intruso" estaba allí.

Tragué saliva y cerré fuertemente los ojos a la vez que apretaba con mis dos manos el bate de madera. Finalmente, los abrí y solté un suspiro antes de girar a toda velocidad la esquina y encarar al malvado.

Mi malvado padre, por supuesto. Pues el intruso no era otro que Charlie, que se quedó alucinado cuando me vio aparecer de repente con un "arma" en mis manos.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya tienes ganas de jugar al béisbol? — preguntó con una ceja alzada y luego murmuró algo que sonó a "Pasaste demasiado tiempo con Phil".

Llevé una mano a mi corazón y suspiré de alivio.

—Creí... creí que eras otra persona. — susurré sonrojada.

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Sólo venía a prepararte el desayuno... —titubeó avergonzado. — Ya sabes, como era tu primer día en el trabajo quería hacerte las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que el sonido electrónico no era otra cosa que la batidora. Charlie me estaba preparando uno de sus "batidos especiales".

Me fue imposible no sonreírle.

—Gracias, papá.

—Deberías darte una ducha, tienes un aspecto horrible, nena. — bromeó.

Rodé los ojos.

—Claro, gracias de nuevo. — dije con sarcasmo.

Soltó otra carcajada y me uní a ella rápidamente.

Sentí algo cálido en el pecho al verle reír de forma tan despreocupada. Por primera vez desde hace mucho se le veía... feliz, completo. Debía de darle las gracias a la Sue cuando la viera.

Subí a mi habitación nuevamente y cogí ropa limpia. Luego me encerré en el baño y me metí en la ducha. Sentí verdadera tranquilidad cuando el agua caliente relajó mis músculos y hasta alivió un poco el malestar de la resaca.

Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans y una blusa de color azul cielo. No quería ir muy elegante en mi primer día, pero tampoco hecha un desastre, así que fui al espejo y me maquillé lo suficiente para hacerme ver presentable. Por último, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y bajé a desayunar.

Charlie estaba sentado en una de las sillas mientras leía el periódico. En frente de él, en la mesa, estaba mi desayuno. Tortitas y un vaso enorme de batido.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú cocinar? — pregunté mientras me metía un trozo de tortita en la boca. Mi estómago lo recibió con alegría.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú te bebes una botella entera de _champagne_? —me preguntó de vuelta mientras imitaba un mal acento francés y levantaba con una mano la botella vacía.

Yo enrojecí hasta las puntas del cabello de la vergüenza. Una cosa era haber tenido un momento de debilidad y depresión al estilo cuarentona, y otra que lo hubiese averiguado tu padre.

—Eh... yo... bueno, ya sabes. Fue mi cumpleaños. — respondí simplemente.

—Creía que no te gustaba celebrarlo.

—No con gente.

Charlie comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Mala señal, sin duda.

—Sue... Sue te preparó un pastel. — susurró con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Sin duda temía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Intenté sonreírle.

—Está bien, papá. Dile gracias de mi parte.

Él asintió satisfecho por mi conducta.

—Debería haber pasado contigo el día de tu cumpleaños. —murmuró para sí.

Suspiré.

—Papá, de verdad, sabes que no me gusta celebrarlo. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas... al igual que las de Sue—añadí. —Gracias a los dos. Además, ya te consiento suficiente aceptando tus regalos.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Ésta también es tu casa, no un regalo. Y a un trabajo no se le puede llamar así, es más bien como una condena. —bromeó. — El coche fue cortesía de los Black.

Los Black. Billy Black era uno de los amigos de Charlie. Vivía en La Push con su hijo Jacob, que debía rondar por los _diecimuchos_. De pequeña solía jugar con las dos hijas mayores de Billy, pero según me había contado Charlie, habían abandonado la reserva para irse a estudiar al extranjero hace unos años.

—Bueno, gracias también a los Black. —susurré.

·

·

Antes de darme tiempo a terminar mi desayuno, Charlie se marchó al trabajo después de desearme buena suerte.

Recogí los platos y me enfundé el abrigo. Salí de casa y entré lo más rápido que pude al coche. Solamente esperaba que la vieja camioneta no desentonase demasiado en el aparcamiento.

Conduje con cuidado por la carretera de camino al Instituto con el rugido del motor de fondo. Sentía mi estómago apretarse de los nervios, y aferré instintivamente el volante con más fuerza.

Aparqué cerca de una puerta donde ponía "Oficina Principal". Decidí pasarme por allí antes que dar vueltas como una tonta. Me bajé deprisa del coche y troté hasta la puerta, no sin escurrirme un par de veces por el camino.

Nada más entrar en la pequeña estancia, un ambiente cálido me envolvió y suspiré de gusto.

Me acerqué al mostrador donde una mujer pelirroja y de gafas gruesas apuntaba cosas en un viejo ordenador.

—Buenos días. — susurré tímidamente.

En seguida, los ojos curiosos de la recepcionista se posaron en mí.

—Hola, cielo. — contestó con voz amable. Aquello me dio fuerzas para hablar con más profesionalidad y firmeza.

—Soy Isabella Swan, la nueva...

—...profesora de Literatura. —completó la secretaria con una sonrisa. —La esperábamos. Yo soy la Sra. Cope. Pase a esa oficina de allí, la Directora la recibirá. Cualquier duda que tenga, yo estoy aquí para resolvérsela.

Asentí intentando ignorar el nudo de mi estómago por el miedo de que de verdad _todo el mundo_ estuviese esperándome. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención. Definitivamente, este trabajo no estaba diseñado para mí.

·

·

—Adelante. —dijo una musical voz de mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Inhalé aire un par de veces antes de abrir tímidamente la puerta. Asomé la cabeza para encontrarme con una mujer morena y de piel pálida con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Era hermosísima.

—Buenos días. — saludé. — Soy...

—Isabella Swan, la nueva profesora de Literatura. —temblé cuando dijo mi nombre con tanta seguridad, ella lo ignoró y siguió hablando con un tono amable. —Soy Heidi Vulture, la Directora. Encantada de conocerte al fin.

Firmé unos cuantos papeles y me informó del funcionamiento del lugar. No era muy diferente al que fui en Phoenix, por lo que la mayoría de las normas ya me las sabía. Eso fue un alivio.

También me explicó por qué había una plaza de profesor de Literatura desocupada. Al parecer, la antigua profesora era una señora bastante mayor, por lo que en medio de una clase—una de las que me tocaba a mí—, sufrió un infarto debido a una "inocente" broma de uno de los alumnos. Actualmente, la mujer seguía en el hospital. Aun así, Heidi insistió en que eso no volvería a ocurrir ya que se había asegurado de que ese alumno aprendiese todos los significados de la palabra castigo. No pude evitar revolverme incómoda.

Me dio el plano de mis clases y algunas cosas más, y me dirigí a dar la que sería mi primera clase del día.

Saludé a la Sra. Cope al pasar de nuevo por el mostrador y volví hacia mi coche. Encendí el motor y di un pequeño respingo cuando rugió. Nunca me acostumbraría a aquel sonido.

Salí de allí y me dirigí tras la fila de coches que se dirigían al norte. En menos de dos minutos, llegué al aparcamiento grande que quedaba justo en frente de la entrada principal y aparqué en un hueco libre al lado de un _Volvo_ color plateado.

No pude evitar sentir vergüenza al pensar que, después de todo, puede que mi vieja camioneta sí desentonara.

Me bajé a trompicones de mi vehículo antes de abrocharme bien el abrigo y me apresuré hacia el porche. La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían entrado y sólo algunos rezagados estaban saliendo todavía de sus coches o esperando en la puerta.

En concreto, fue un grupito de "rezagados" el que llamó mi atención. Eran cinco y estaban sentados en uno de los bancos del aparcamiento. Casi todos tenían expresiones de aburrimiento o enfado en el rostro. Pero eso no era lo único que tenían en común: todos eran increíblemente atractivos.

Dos de ellos se parecían bastante, supuse que eran gemelos. Tenían el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. La chica tenía una figura propia de una modelo de revista de moda, y al chico parecía que algo le incomodaba, ya que sus fuertes brazos estaban tensados.

En cuanto a las otras dos chicas, eran dos polos opuestos. La más bajita debía medir 1'50 y era bastante pálida y de cabello negro, con cada punta disparando para un lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del otro chico restante. La otra chica tenía, al igual que la rubia, un cuerpo escultural y un cabello color rubio, pero con reflejos rojizos. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y los labios fuertemente fruncidos. También parecía molesta.

El último que quedaba, el otro chico, era uno de los más hermosos. Tenía un cabello color cobrizo despeinado de forma despreocupada, y unos ojos color esmeralda. Lucían aburridos. Tenía la cabeza de la chica morena en su hombro, y con su mano le acariciaba el cabello de forma suave. También era musculoso, aunque lucía más desgarbado que el chico rubio.

No comprendía qué hacían ahí sentados en el banco cuando ya había sonado la sirena que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando a aquellos chicos descomunalmente guapos, pero todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo al ver a otro, mucho más musculoso y enorme, que se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo. Tenía el pelo ensortijado de color oscuro y era igual de atractivo. Parecía un armario empotrado, no el típico alumno de secundaria. Sin duda, debía ser uno de los más mayores.

En cuanto llegó al grupo comenzó a mover los brazos de forma exagerada y a hablar entre jadeos. Parecía como si estuviese dando explicaciones a los otros, que sólo le miraban con la misma expresión de enfado menos el chico de cabello cobrizo y la de pelo oscuro, que parecía como si intentasen no echarse a reír.

Tras unas palabras de la rubia, el moreno calló súbitamente y todos comenzaron a andar hacia la puerta, _hacia mí_. Me sorprendí a mí misma al sentirme nerviosa por encontrarme cerca de aquellos estudiantes de absurda belleza.

Naturalmente, pasaron de largo como si nada, como si no existiera. Justo cuando iban a desaparecer por la puerta, me obligué a mí misma a dar un paso y no seguir haciendo el ridículo. Nada más apoyar la suela de mi zapato contra el suelo, la rodilla me tembló haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. Cerré fuertemente los ojos al sentir el duro suelo chocar contra mi trasero.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz suave.

Abrí súbitamente los ojos al encontrarme con unos de color verde-grisáceos. Era la chica bajita del grupo de rezagados.

Me tendió la mano, pero antes de que pudiese cogerla, el chico de cabellos cobrizos agarró por el brazo a "mi salvadora".

—Vamos, Alice. Llegaremos tarde. —apresuró con una voz aterciopelada y musical. Su mirada se posó en la tal Alice, para luego posarse durante unos segundos en mí.

Segundos que me parecieron minutos interminables.

El chico comenzó a tirar de ella antes de que pudiera ayudarme a levantar. Antes de que cruzasen la puerta, la chica de cabello moreno me miró y me dirigió una última sonrisa.

Sentí como si me hubieran clavado en el suelo mientras miraba como un pasmarote el camino por el que se habían alejado aquellos dos extraños de aspecto de modelo.

Enrojecí al darme cuenta del ridículo que acababa de hacer y me levanté con torpeza. Me dí cuenta al mirar a mi alrededor, que era la única que quedaba todavía en el aparcamiento. Recordé el inicio de las clases, y corrí hacia dentro del Instituto. Todavía me quedaba toda una _odisea_ por delante.

·

·

Cuando entré en el edificio todos los pasillos estaban vacíos. Me sorprendió, pues no había ni rastro de los seis chicos de antes aun cuando había entrado poco después que ellos.

Decidí no darle mayor importancia y arrastré mis pies por el suelo recién encerado del instituto. Miré al plano un par de veces para identificar la clase que me tocaba dar.

Me mordí el labio cuando la encontré. Inspiré un par de veces, conté mentalmente hasta diez y agarré el picaporte con manos temblorosas. Finalmente, empujé la puerta, provocando que esta chirriase de una forma propia de las películas de terror. Toda la clase estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral.

Di un paso, luego otro, y otro, y finalmente muchos más. Me coloqué detrás de la mesa del profesor y me di fuerzas mentalmente para dirigirme por fin al resto de la clase.

Todos tenían expresiones curiosas o extrañadas en sus rostros y alguno dirigía disimuladamente una mirada a su compañero. Aun así, siguieron en silencio.

Tragué saliva de forma nerviosa y les di la espalda para dirigirme a la pizarra. Cogí la tiza y, después de hacer un desagradable chirrido al chocar contra el encerado, escribí mi nombre en ella.

Volví a darme la vuelta a la clase y pude observar que ahora algunos tenían las cejas levantadas, como si no terminasen de creerse el cuento.

—Soy... Isabella Swan, la nueva profesora de Literatura. —murmuré.

**

* * *

**

Querida geeente, querida geeeente. Gracias a **Cassi-x, LadyCornamenta, Krosp, Cindel23, Tephy XD, Kathyta Cullen, LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy, , SabrinaCullenBlack** y** Lady Juli** por sus reviews, ánimos, molestarse en leer y etc. ¡Feliz navidad! (ho-ho-ho.). Gracias también a los que lo pusieron en Fav's y demás.

Bueno, ¿qué creéis que pasará con Bella? ¿se la comerán? ¿se los comerá ella? Jum. El próximo capítulo se llama _Aula de castigo._ Os podéis imaginar quién aparecerá, ¿no? :risa maligna on:

Me despido ya. _¡Rawr!_


	4. 3: El aula de castigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**.

Hallo, honeys. Aquí traigo el 3er capítulo. Lo siento si me retrasé o algo, pero ya con suerte pude exprimir mi cerebro para sacar algo de imaginación. Tengo unos dos proyectos más en la manga y uno de ellos corre _un poquito_ de prisa.

Esto es lo malo de las vacaciones. Cuando crees que vas a tener libertad para hacer lo que quieras, de repente se te suman mil responsabilidades más. Es... bleh, horrible. Y más para mí, que odio las responsabilidades xD.

Bueno, bueno... como dato añadido debo decir que estoy muy, muy, muy viciada a Placebo últimamente y que si alguien tiene tiempo que les escuche. Tienen canciones preciosas. :B

* * *

**Aula de castigo.**

**III. El Aula de castigo.**

Unos cuantos murmullos ensordecedores empezaron a extenderse por el aula y me retorcí las manos inquieta. Casi podía notar el picor en mis poros al sudar de nerviosismo.

Carraspeé y los murmullos finalizaron. Todos me miraron expectantes.

—¿A-Alguna pregunta? —intenté que mi voz fuese firme, pero sonó como el ruego de un ratón para evitar ser comido por el gato.

Un grupo de chicas se miraron las unas a las otras como si cuchichearan con sus pupilas.

Finalmente, una de ellas —más o menos de mi altura y de cabello color castaño recogido con un elaborado peinado— levantó su mano derecha en señal de pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Jessica Stanley, la delegada. —asentí. Parecía bastante orgullosa de su cargo. — Perdone pero... ¿No es usted un poco... así como joven? —preguntó con un extraño rintintín.

Vale, probablemente se imaginaban a una defensa ancianita a la que mandar derecha al coma con sus infantiles bromas y no a una patosa mujer de veintiún años con su vida patas arriba.

Suspiré.

—¿Siguiente pregunta?

Por el fondo de la clase, se escucharon pequeños silbidos y unas risas mal disimuladas.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo. Había unos cuantos asientos libres. Cuatro, para ser exacta.

—¿Ha faltado alguien hoy? —volví a preguntar.

Ésta vez, fue un chico de cabello rubio con las puntas elaboradamente engominadas el que respondió. Había estado mirándome con ojos brillantes desde que llegué.

—Son los Cullen y los Hale. —respondió automáticamente. — Es raro que vengan a clase, normalmente caen en las garras de la directora antes. —bromeó.

—Mike tiene razón. —afirmó Jessica. Me pareció una de esas personas que debían intervenir en todo para hacerse ver. —Tengo casi todas mis clases con ellos y no suelen presentarse.

—Prefieren meterse en líos. —dijo una chica de la última fila.

—¡Cállate, Mallory! —unos chicos de atrás explotaron en un coro de risas. La chica les dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—No sé por qué no les expulsan. —intervino un chico de gafas gruesas.

—Nos harían un favor a todos. —opinó otro.

—Si no les echan es porque su _papi_ soborna a la directora.

—O quizás le hace otro tipo de favores... —rió una chica vestida de rosa.

De repente, me rodeó un murmullo colectivo al que no pude prestar mucha atención. Sólo tenía grabadas a fuego las palabras de Mike y Jessica. ¿Por qué no se presentaban a clase aquellos estudiantes? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía odiarles?

·

·

El resto de la hora siguió con preguntas personales hacia mí que intenté esquivar a toda costa, y con una breve introducción al curso en cuanto al temario.

En lo que duró la hora tropecé, me trabé unas cuantas veces, y por supuesto que se me quedó la mente en blanco. Aun así, todos me miraban igual que si fuese una nueva atracción de feria: con ojos brillantes.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a abandonar el aula. Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, una chica bajita y de gafas me preguntó de forma tímida si podía hablar un momento a solas conmigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre...?

Lástima que no me acordase de su nombre.

—Angela.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Angela?

Ella fue directamente al grano.

—No haga caso a los chicos, Srta. Swan. —dijo después de aspirar una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté confundida.

—Yo conozco a los Cullen. —afirmó. — O al menos, lo suficiente para saber que ellos no son así. Simplemente son unos chicos diferentes y... reservados, eso es todo. Son buenas personas, de verdad. —su voz estaba teñida con súplica.

—C-claro... —susurré.

Ella asintió, satisfecha por mi respuesta.

—De verdad, no son malas personas. —repitió antes de despedirse y marcharse a su próxima clase.

Sin quererlo, me recordó a uno de esos hombres decrépitamente enigmáticos que advierten sobre el monstruo a los inocentes protagonistas de las películas de terror.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral de arriba a abajo y me quedé un tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que sentí que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. Cogí de mi bolso el plano de clases y suspiré de alivio cuando vi que tenía libre la próxima hora.

Me dirigí con paso lento por los pasillos en busca de la cafetería. Casi boté de alegría cuando la encontré. Un café bien cargado no me vendría nada mal.

·

·

De acuerdo, un café bien cargado se transformó en tres. Con toda esa cafeína en vena, me sentí con fuerzas para impartir el resto de las clases que me quedaban.

Me regocijé de alegría cuando llegó el final de la última hora. Caminé torpemente entre la avalancha de alumnos y saludé a algunos chicos a los que les había dado clase hoy. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera me acordaba de la mitad de sus nombres.

Cuando me quedaban dos pasos para salir por la puerta e inspirar el aroma de la libertad —el de Forks era con olor a lluvia—, Heidi, la directora, salía a trompicones del edificio, empujando a unos cuantos alumnos por el camino. Al parecer, tenía prisa.

Cuando me vio, se le iluminaron los ojos y cayó sobre mí como un meteorito. Aquello me dio mala espina.

—¡Bella! —saludó con júbilo.

Por lo visto, también había decidido tomarse unas cuantas confianzas.

—¿Directora Vulture?

Ella rió jovialmente y me dio una palmadita en la espalda. Realmente comenzaba a asustarme.

—¡No, mujer! ¡Llámame Heidi!

Iba a decir "Claro" con la voz más dulce que pudiese, pero ella siguió parlateando, sin darme tiempo a responder.

—A propósito, me preguntaba si podía pedirte un pequeño favor. ¿Tienes asuntos importantes que resolver ahora?

Sí, llegar a casa y dar de comer a Charlie. O al gato. _¡Ah, no!_ ¡Que no tenía a ninguno de los dos!

—No.

Debí de imaginarme que aquello no iba a gustarme nada y que probablemente tendría que haber dado cualquier excusa con tal de decir que sí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Heidi brillaron con la malicia propia de una victoria sobre el más débil.

—Perfecto. —su tono volvía a ser el formal que había utilizado conmigo esa misma mañana. —Entonces no te importará quedarte una hora más en el instituto. Verás, tengo un grupo _especial_...—no me gustó cómo dijo aquello. —...que me toca supervisar al final de las clases, pero hoy tengo una reunión importante y no puedo acudir. Irás tú en mi lugar.

Debió leer el pánico en mi cara, porque rápidamente agregó:

—No te preocupes, es sencillo. Sólo tendrás que vigilar que no se vayan en toda la hora. Podrás hacerlo, ¿verdad? —nuevamente, no me dejó responder. —¡Perfecto! Muchísimas gracias, acabas de salvarme el pellejo.

Sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y me apuntó rápidamente la dirección del aula. Se despidió y se marchó corriendo entre el resto de la maraña de gente.

Yo acababa de salvar su pellejo. Ella, de condenar el mío.

Suspiré y noté cómo me arrancaban la libertad de las manos. Volví a arrastrarme por el pasillo, ahora ya casi vacío, y con los ánimos por los suelos.

Miré la dirección del papelito. _"Aula 6.66"_. ¿Era una broma? _(N/A.: De acuerdo, deacuerdo, no pude resistirme.)_

Me fue imposible no imaginarme a esa "clase _especial_" repleta de chicos grandotes llenos de cadenas, embutidos en atuendos fabricados con cuero, y circulando con motos por las instalaciones.

Me estremecí. Ésto iba a ser _difícil_.

Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta de mi aula de destino, pude leer el gran letrero negro que yacía sobre el vidrio de la madera.

"_Aula de castigo"_

Repetí ese nombre en mi cabeza infinidad de veces hasta que me dí cuenta verdaderamente de _dónde_ me había metido.

Me acerqué más a la puerta con la tonta esperanza de que hubiese leído mal el bendito letrero. Pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de mi parte y una vez más, me maldije por no ser miope.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, mis oídos pudieron apreciar un sonido que venía desde dentro. Se escuchaba como apagado, pero sonaba como si fuese... _música_. Con bajos, guitarras eléctricas, batería y ...gritos. _Mierda_.

La imagen de los chicos embutidos en cuero se hizo más palpable en mi mente y comencé a temblar como una hoja.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que dí un gran bote cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco y se precipitó hacia mí.

Lo último que sentí, fue algo duro golpearme con violancia en la nariz y la frente. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

·

·

No sabía dónde me encontraba. Era un lugar rígido y frío, y todo estaba oscuro. Mis párpados me pesaban notablemente y sentía un pequeño dolor punzante en mis fosas nasales, además de en mi cabeza.

De fondo, podía escuchar la misma música ruidosa de antes, sólo que ahora sonaba más cercana. Incluso podía atreverme a decir que probablemente la había escuchado durante mis años de instituto.

La música no era lo único que se oía. Un coro de voces murmuraban algo que, conforme se iba alejando el pitido de mis oídos, sonaba más claro. Eran de distintos tonos. Desde agudas, a estruondosas; masculinas y femeninas.

"_Oh Dios mío, ¡la has matado! ¡Mi hermanito ha matado a alguien! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."_

"_Cállate, Emmett. Ella está bien."_ Murmuró molesta una voz suave como el terciopelo. Me resultó vagamente familiar.

"_¿Y cómo lo sabes, genio? ¡La has dejado K.O! No pienso buscarme más problemas con Heidi por vuestra culpa, que te quede claro."_ Ésta vez fue una voz femenina y musical la que habló —aunque ese tono de enojo estropeaba toda la hermosura de su voz.

"_Rosalie, Emmett. Basta. Me estáis poniendo nervioso."_ Habló otra voz masculina diferente.

"_Tranquilo, Jazz. Ella está bien. Lo he visto." _

"_Por supuesto. Alice, la que todo lo ve." _Murmuró entre dientes la voz femenina de antes, impregnada totalmente en un feroz sarcasmo. _"¡Y apagar esa maldita música!"_

Quise gritar para decirles que se callasen; que quería dormir. Pero no podía despegar los labios. Y como si hubiesen atendido a mis internas súplicas, todas las voces cesaron y todo se sumió en un silencio pesado.

Sólo se escuchaban unas profundas respiraciones no muy lejos de mí, pues la música, en algún momento de la discusión, también había desaparecido.

Ni siquiera pasaron unos escasos segundos cuando una de las voces volvió a hablar.

—Se está despertando. —susurró una voz femenina distinta a las demás.

Pero había algo diferente esta vez. Sonaba más cercana. Sonaba más... _real_.

Fue cuando comenzaron a dislumbrarse unos pocos —e hirientes— rayos de luz a través de mis párpados, cuando me di cuenta de que la que estaba _despertando_ era yo.

Al principio, todo lo que veía eran manchas borrosas de distintos colores, sin formas definidas. Pero poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando más a la luz y consiguieron —de forma gradual— abrirse más.

La primera imagen que me golpeó al abrirlos por completo, fueron seis devastadores rostros carcomidos por el remordimiento y seis pares de ojos de diferentes colores respectivamente. Azules, marrones y... _verdes_. Como todo lo de Forks.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó el chico de pelo cobrizo.

_Cobrizo._ ¿Cobrizo? Espera, espera. ¡Volvamos atrás!

Volví a mirar uno a uno los rostros de mis seis acompañantes y todo me golpeó de una sola vez. Eran_ ellos_. Los chicos del aparcamiento.

Pero si _ellos_ eran las voces de antes... ¿eso significaba que habían intentado matarme?

Instintivamente, fruncí el ceño y me aparté lo más que pude de ellos. Sin embargo, no calculé que estaba sobre una mesa y, antes de que mi cuerpo cayese por completo de ella, la chica bajita de cabello moreno me sujetó por la espalda impediendo que me abriese la cabeza o algo peor.

—Madre mía, la habéis asustado. —susurró la chica.

—¿Como que "habéis"? Fue Edward. —se desentendió la rubia de belleza letal.

—Hmpf. Sí, muy propio de Rosalie echarle la culpa al primero que tenga a mano. —siseó el chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo? ¡Fuíste tú el maldito culpable, Edward! ¡Todos lo vimos! —la tal 'Rosalie' llegó sinceramente a preocuparme. Estaba comenzando a ponerse histérica. Hasta el grandote y el otro chico rubio que tanto se le parecía tuvieron que ir a calmarla.

Decidí intervenir antes de que esto se convirtiese en una pelea de barro protagonizada por adolescentes dolorosamente _guapos_.

—Eh... ¿perdonad? —noté mi voz ligeramente pastosa.

Inmediatamente, todas las caras giraron rápidamente hacia mí. Tragué saliva nerviosa.

—¿Q-Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? —susurré.

Ahora, todos miraron al chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes. El tal 'Edward'. Él suspiró rendido y me transpasó con su mirada durante un breve segundo.

—Tú... te golpeaste la cabeza.

—¡Muy bien, _genio_! —siseó la rubia de nuevo.

—En serio Rosalie, cierra tu maldita boca. —advirtió mi actual narrador. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.—Te golpeaste la cabeza por mi culpa. Yo... empujé _accidentalmente_ la puerta con demasiada fuerza.—soltó a toda prisa, como si temiera que me volviese de color pistacho, creciese dos metros y me saliesen músculos en lugares insospechados al más puro estilo _Hulk_.

—Está bien. —realmente no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir.

Todos alzaron las cejas y formaron con sus bocas una perfecta 'O' sincronizadamente.

—¿"Está bien"? ¡No! ¡Ella _sí_ que no está bien!

—Tranquila Rose, se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Era normal que esto pasase. —dijo el moreno grandote.

—¿D-De qué habláis? ¡N-No! Estoy bien, en serio. —aseguré. —Sólo... sólo quiero saber _dónde_ estoy. Tengo que dar una clase y...

—¡¿Clase?! —interrumpió alarmada la otra chica rubia, la que poseía pequeños destellos rojizos.

Pude sentir perfectamente cómo la habitación se llenaba de una electricidad extraña, haciendo el ambiente más pesado.

Todos sus rostros lucían sorprendidos, descolocados y algunos incluso con miedo. Aquello me hizo tener un pequeño _déjà vu _de mi primera clase en la mañana.

Como por instinto, todos se apartaron lo más que pudieron de mí hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra las mesas de la primera fila del aula.

Se miraron unos a otros, con pánico, y tragaron saliva nerviosos. Luego posaron sus ojos multicolores en mí. Un escalofrío me hizo casi convulsionar.

Por un momento, me dio la sensación de que iban a saltarme al cuello.

* * *

¡**Z**ap! ¡Vivan los tíos embutidos en cuero! Creedme si os digo que una que otra vez más, en este fic, algún chico Cullen estará relacionado con el cuero. Y sí, planeo hacerlo más de una vez (?).

¿Sabéis? son las 4:49 am exactamente y sigo escribiendo porque me ha dado un arranque de inspiración divina (en mi caso escasea, así que no es bueno desperdiciarla). Luego me quejo porque padezco imsomnio y no-sé-qué más.

Bueno, gracias a **SabrinaCullenBlack**, **Cassii-x**, **LadyCornamenta**, **St. Corpse**, **LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy**, **alle-cullen4**, **Krosp**, **Lady Juli**, **lygher** y **Lulii **. Por otra parte, gracias también a los que agregaron ésto a fav's, alerts, etc. Y también a los anónimos. Como no sabía dónde responderos a los reviews lo haré por aquí.

**_polgara_**: Sep. Exacto. Porque Bella es joven, es la nueva, etc. Además, todos en Forks se conocen, así que ella de nuevo es la bicho raro xP.

**_Vampires_will_never_hurt_you_**: Osea... Lol. He de admitir que lo de las chinchetas es buena idea. Por mi clase ya se intentó algún que otro año xD. Veré a ver qué sorpresitas se encuentra Bella. Desde luego que no van a dejarla tranquila (o, por lo menos, en unos pocos capítulos).

¡Y no, no se me olvida! Aquí le hago un poquito de publicidad a mi querida Lady Juli (ya que ella lo hizo en el suyo). En serio, DEBÉIS pasaros. Esta mujer hace unas viñetas navideñas preciosas. De hecho, la última en concreto, me ha hecho llorar como una cuarentona depresiva. "Memories Are Brighter in Christmas" . Esa es. En serio, pasaros u os daré con el látigo (?).

En fin. No creo que vuelva a actualizar antes de año nuevo, así que feliz año a todos, etc, etc. Yo, por mi parte, presiento que el mío será desastroso xD.

Besotes. _¡Rawr!_

_-Lavie._


	5. 4: ¿Profesora?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Aula de castigo.**

**IV. ¿Profesora? **

Edward POV

Y aquí íbamos con otro día más en el lluvioso Forks. —setecientos treinta días, dos horas y diez minutos para ser exactos.

_Diez_ minutos tarde, además.

—¿Se puede saber dónde demonios se metió Emmett? —preguntó una frustrada Rosalie.

—Dijo que se retrasaría porque tenía que ayudar a Esme. —respondí automáticamente.

—Vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo. —soltó Jasper entre dientes con un fuerte acento sureño; como siempre que se ponía nervioso.

Le dirigí una pequeña mirada. Se encontraba de pie a mi derecha rígido, y con los puños fuertemente apretados.

—No tardará en llegar—le aseguró Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que los nervios de otros a él no le hacían mucho bien. Era como si se contagiase del humor de los demás con la misma facilidad con la que él contagiaba con el suyo a la gente. Raro, pero totalmente cierto.

Jasper asintió solemne intentando relajar su expresión, pero seguía con los puños crispados.

Desvié mi mirada de él cuando la cabeza de Alice se dejó caer en mi hombro y le acaricié la espalda con suavidad.

Pasamos unos cuantos segundos más así, sin mediar palabra. Sólo con los rítmicos e impacientes golpes del tacón de Rosalie en el asfalto, la respiración todavía un poco frenética de Jasper y el sonido de algunos motores de los últimos coches que iban llegando al aparcamiento.

Todos levantamos la cabeza cuando escuchamos el chirriar de unas ruedas en el asfalto pero no nos movimos de nuestra posición.

Un _Jeep Wrangler_ rojo se abrió paso en el aparcamiento hábil y ruidosamente y se deslizó con destreza en el hueco entre el _Sentra_ de Crowley y el _Suburban_ de Newton. De la pequeña trampilla del techo, salió Emmett con alegría y caminó risueño hasta nosotros mientras unos cuantos chicos le miraban como si fuese una alucinación.

—Pasando desapercibido, como siempre. —comenté.

—Voy a matarle lenta y tortuosamente. —siseó Rosalie entre dientes provocando una musical carcajada por parte de Alice.

—Al menos déjale disculparse primero. Siempre es más divertido así. —propuso Tanya también molesta.

Emmett, al ver las ansias de homicidio en algunos de nuestros rostros, borró su sonrisa inmediatamente para transformar su expresión en una de apuro. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de nosotros, se apresuró a excusarse.

—Eh... puedo explicarlo. —dijo levantando los brazos y enseñándonos las palmas en son de paz para luego comenzar a agitarlas frenéticamente para apoyar su coartada. —Veréis, Esme me preguntó si por favor, _por favor_, podía ayudarla a meter unas cuantas cosas pesadas en el maletero de su coche y yo sólo... bueno, ya sabes, soy un tío fuerte... n-no podría... hacerlo... otro...

La voz de Emmett fue apagándose a medida que el veneno que destilaba la mirada de Rosalie aumentaba.

—¿Te he dicho lo guapa que te ves hoy, Rose? —susurró nervioso en un desesperado intento.

Todos rodamos los ojos ante eso, pero Rosalie sólo chasqueó la lengua.

—Entremos de una maldita vez. Llegamos con retraso.

_Vaya_. Era difícil de creer que Rosalie fuese a dejar pasar el asunto con tanta facilidad. Supuse que el castigo para Emmett llegaría más tarde... _a solas_.

Obedientes, comenzamos a andar todos juntos hacia el porche todavía con algunos de los gimoteos de Emmett de fondo.

Cruzamos las puertas de la entrada con nuestro paso habitual y entonces me di cuenta de que Alice no estaba al lado de Jasper; ni siquiera estaba al lado mío. La busqué rápidamente con la mirada y, extrañado, miré hacia atrás. Las puertas entreabiertas me permitieron diferenciar su alocada cabellera negra y murmuré a mi familia un "Adelantáos" para después volver hacia el porche en su busca.

Fruncí el ceño instintivamente, confuso porque estuviese intentando ayudar a una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba tendida en el suelo — y en la que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

Me acerqué más a ellas y agarré suavemente a mi hermana del brazo.

—Vamos, Alice. —apremié con voz firme. —Llegamos tarde.

La miré como diciendo "¿Qué demonios te pasa?", pero sus ojos verde-grisáceos rehuyeron totalmente los míos al tenerlos sobre la chica del suelo. Entonces, paseé mi vista por la chica en cuestión y, durante menos de un segundo, la posé en sus ojos chocolate que lucían impresionados. No la había visto antes, pero era una chica bastante común.

Para no perder más tiempo, tiré del brazo de mi _hermana_ y la conduje con rapidez hacia el interior de las instalaciones.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —la pregunté una vez habíamos entrado. Nosotros no solíamos relacionarnos con nadie por aquí.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y se soltó de mi agarre.

—Oh.­—susurró mientras miraba extrañada al frente.

Seguí el rumbo de su mirada para encontrarme con el causante de su sorpresa y sólo vi a mi familia reunida—de espaldas a nosotros— y justo en frente de ellos... _Heidi_.

¡Maldición!

Ante todo, intenté parecer casual y me acerqué a ellos con paso ligero y con Alice pisándome los talones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté una vez llegué donde estaban. —Heidi, tenemos una clase a la que asistir y... —

—...Y no me cuentes cuentos, Edward. —completó la morena, cortante. — Hale, Cullen, a mi despacho. _Ya_. —ordenó con los brazos en jarras.

Suspiramos a la vez y nos dirigimos una mirada resignada para después iniciar la caminata detrás suya.

Nos movimos con rapidez—la suficiente para seguir su paso—entre los pasillos vacíos con acompañamiento del repiquetear de los tacones de Rose y Heidi contra el suelo, y del chirrido de nuestras suelas de goma.

Cruzamos la pequeña oficina de la Sra. Cope y muy disimuladamente ésta me guiñó un ojo. Yo sólo pude devolverle una sonrisa de 'nunca-he-roto-un-plato-en-mi-vida' (como las que le proporcionaba al Inspector Aro cuando venía a supervisar el funcionamiento del Instituto). Al parecer, todos los intentos de coqueteo con ella para eliminar mis faltas de asistencia a clase, se iban volviendo poco a poco contra mí.

Heidi cerró —o mejor dicho, estampó— la puerta cuando todos ingresamos en el despacho y recargó levemente su peso en el escritorio.

—Sentáos. —ordenó.

Emmett se dejó caer pesadamente con un suspiro en el pequeño sofá del lateral y le siguieron Alice y Tanya, que también se repantingaron para ponerse cómodas— esto posiblemente iba a prolongarse.

Sin embargo, Rosalie, Jasper y yo preferimos mantenernos de pie.

Heidi, al ver que permanecíamos en nuestro sitio sin movernos, resopló y tomó asiento en la silla de detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —pregunté, haciéndome el distraído.

—"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" —repitió con burla. — ¿Qué demonios va a ocurrir? ¡Lo mismo de todos los malditos días! —alzó la voz alterada. Pude notar cómo Jasper comenzaba a tensarse.—¿Tenéis idea de qué hora es? Llegáis casi veinte minutos tarde a clase. ¡Vein-te! —repitió arrastrando las sílabas. — Ésto no puede seguir así... _no_ _va_ a seguir así. Me voy a encargar personalmente de ello.

Siempre, siempre, _siempre_ la misma cantinela. Tanya y Rosalie resoplaron.

—Eso está muy bien, _de veras_. —dijo Emmett. —Pero si no recuerdo mal eso dijiste la vez anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior...

Todos dejamos escapar una pequeña risa y el enojo de Heidi creció considerablemente.

—Ésta va a ser la definitiva. —siseó.

—Heidi. —llamó Alice dulcemente. —Entiendo que estés enfadada por el retraso, pero es que hubo un pequeño... _percance_ familiar. No dejaremos que vuelva a ocurrir, de verdad.

Sonreí. Alice _sí_ que sabía mentir. Con ese rostro angelical y esa vocecilla de niña despreocupada podía ser tan persuasiva como quisiera. Lamentablemente, Heidi no se lo iba a tragar esta vez.

—Si no lo hacéis mañana lo haréis pasado, Alice. ¿O acaso queréis que os haga un pequeño recordatorio de vuestro historial, chicos? Bien, ¿por qué no empezamos por ti?

Aquello era totalmente innecesario. Todos sabíamos perfectamente nuestras últimas "peripecias" en el Instituto de Forks. Tan sólo la semana pasada habíamos cometido cerca de seis infracciones.

Incluyendo el robo del coche del Sr. Mason por parte de Alice, el coqueteo de Rosalie al Sr. Banner para que le aprobase su asignatura, el pequeño infarto a la Sra. Smith provocado por Emmett, la liberación de las ranas para experimentos del laboratorio de Biología de Tanya, las faltas continuas a clase y, por último, el pésimo encuentro que tuvimos Jasper y yo con Newton y Crowley por unos comentarios totalmente innecesarios hacia mi hermana pequeña.

—Creo que los tenemos presentes, Srta. Vulture.

Se sorprendió un poco al escucharme llamarla tan formalmente, pero recuperó con rapidez la compostura.

—Bueno, es igual. —Declaró finalmente. — Lo importante es que los datos son casi escalofriantes si miramos sólo los de la semana pasada. Ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginarme el total de cifras en lo que llevamos de año. Y, como al parecer no os queréis dar cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, tomaré medidas.

Mis hermanos bufaron audiblemente, pero Heidi les hizo callar con un golpe de mano en la madera de su escritorio.

—Hoy como mínimo os quedaréis también en el Aula de castigo. —como vio que íbamos a protestar, alzó un poco la voz y habló rápidamente. —Escuchadme. Escuchadme _bien_, chicos, porque esta va a ser la última vez que os advierta. La próxima vez que hagáis de las vuestras—dijo señalándonos uno a uno con su dedo índice. —... os quedaréis todos castigados por las tardes a limpiar los baños. ¿Me he explicado lo suficientemente claro?

Nos miramos unos a otros con una mueca de asco en el rostro, rebelando nuestras ganas nulas de tener _esa_ clase de encuentros con los servicios del Instituto y asentimos.

Heidi suspiró satisfecha pero rápidamente volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Bien... ahora, aire. ¡Venga!

Jasper gruñó por lo bajo cuando salíamos del despacho.

—¡Uff! Ésa mujer es una víbora. —comentó Emmett mientras caminábamos rumbo a clases.

—No puedo creer que nos haga limpiar los baños. —suspiró Tanya. —Son inhumanas las cosas que te puedes encontrar ahí. —se estremeció levemente y yo reí.

—Y que lo digas. Stanley sigue asegurando que le apareció el Monstruo del Lago Ness por el lavabo. —dijo Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Quizás lo confundió con su propio reflejo —bromeé con tono ausente.

—Desde luego. No creo que Nessie se acercase a ella. ¡Por dios, es un reptil, no Mike Newton!

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia, Jazz? —Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa coqueta.

Seguimos entre bromas hasta que sonó la campana y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos gastado, sin querer, el resto que nos quedaba de hora. Nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su siguiente clase correspondiente.

·

·

El día pasó sin nada relevante. En el almuerzo recibimos las típicas miradas tímidas de los estudiantes más curiosos, algunas que otras miradas de rencor por parte de Newton y otros chicos de su mesa, y por el resto fuimos simplemente ignorados.

Las clases restantes se hicieron bastante amenas ya que estuve distrayéndome gran parte de ellas sumiéndome por completo en mis pensamientos.

Al salir de Biología —mi última clase—, Emmett me esperaba con una sonrisa que mostraba los hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban a Rose. Una de las pocas que tenía que no pronosticaba alguna catástrofe.

—Los demás ya están en el _6.66_. —me informó mientras caminábamos hacia allá.

Asentí, me acerqué a las taquillas, saqué mis cosas y seguí un tranquilo trayecto conversando con Emmett.

Entramos al aula y, efectivamente, ya estaban todos allí. Nada más posarse en mí los ojos azules de Tanya, se le iluminó el rostro.

Incómodo, intenté no mantener mucho el contacto visual con ella y me recosté sobre una de las mesas mientras miraba por la ventana, esperando a que Heidi hiciese su aparición.

Realmente no me gustaba ser a veces tan distante con Tanya. Es decir, ella era mi mejor amiga junto con Alice al fin y al cabo. Pero se le notaba en los ojos, a millas de distancia, lo que quería de mí y no se atrevía a decir— seguramente para no arruinar nuestra amistad.

Por eso yo intentaba a toda costa que ella no sacase a colación aquella conversación. Nadie querría convertirse en el maldito desgraciado que había hundido el ego de la hermana pequeña de los gemelos Hale —Nadie la había rechazado. Nunca. _Jamás_.

Además de que eso, probablemente, haría la convivencia en casa más pesada y dudaba que eso le fuese a resultar cómodo a Esme.

—¿Qué piensas? —susurró Tanya con una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado.

—Heidi se está retrasando. —mentí. _No_ podía decirle que estaba pensando en ella. No quería que sacase conclusiones erróneas.

Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj y frunció los labios.

—Con un poco de suerte, si no aparece dentro de unos minutos podremos irnos. —dijo Emmett mientras sacaba de algunos de los destartalados armarios del aula un reproductor de CD's bastante simple.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Rosalie frunciendo la nariz.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Poner un poco de ambiente, nena.

Sacó un CD reluciente del bolsillo trasero de su mochila y lo colocó en el reproductor. Música estridente comenzó a sonar de los altavoces a un volumen un poco alto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa brincó en mis labios de forma inconsciente. _Emmett siempre sería Emmett._

—Oh, sí. Menudo ambiente.—se burló Alice.

Los siguientes minutos me dediqué a escuchar retazos de las conversaciones que tenían los demás—lo poco que se les oía con la música— y a seguir mirando el paisaje de Forks por la ventana. Nada demasiado interesante, de todos modos.

Un comentario de Rosalie en especial me llamó la atención.

—Heidi tarda mucho. Es extraño, no suele retrasarse.

Miré el reloj de nuevo y vi que la manecilla más larga apuntaba a una distancia mayor que la última vez. Fruncí los labios.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos? —propuso Jasper. —Seguro que le surgió algo.

Asentí de acuerdo y cogí mis cosas. Inmediatamente, Alice y Jasper estaban detrás de mí cogidos de la mano mientras íbamos hacia la puerta y los otros recogían sus mochilas y pertenencias.

Cogí con mi mano el picaporte y, desganado, empujé la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Como a cámara lenta, la puerta se deslizó eficaz y enérgica hasta que se escucharon dos ruidos sordos y la puerta rebotó hacia mí de nuevo.

—¿Pero qué...?

Sorprendido, extendí el brazo para mantenerla abierta y me asomé para ver qué había pasado. En el pasillo, justo a mis pies, el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de una chica estaba tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y unas pequeñas marcas rojas a la altura de la frente y la nariz.

Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente cuando até cabos en mi mente.

Alice y Jasper se asomaron por mi espalda para ver qué había ocurrido.

—¡Oh! —Jadeó mi hermana.

Él no dijo nada, pero tenía la confusión y sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se escuchó preguntar desde dentro a Rosalie.

Inmediatamente, los demás vinieron también para ver qué ocurría y cuando vieron a la chica en el suelo, también jadearon.

Cuando pude reaccionar, cogí rápidamente el cuerpo con mis brazos y lo cargué. Todos se apartaron para dejarme paso y me siguieron de cerca. La recosté sobre la mesa del profesor y, ansioso, intenté buscarla el pulso en la muñeca.

—¿Edward? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Tanya, alarmada por verla inconsciente.

—No lo sé. —murmuré. —Creo que se dio un golpe con la puerta.

Suspiré aliviado cuando finalmente encontré el tranquilo pulso de su corazón retumbando en sus venas.

Alice, al ver mi cara de alivio, también suspiró, quitándose un peso de encima. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba la histeria de Rosalie por estallar.

—Oh Dios mío, ¡la has matado! ¡Mi hermanito ha matado a alguien! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Le mandéuna mirada de advertencia que claramente ignoró y siguió con aquella sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

—Cállate, Emmett. Ella está bien. —murmuré molesto.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, genio? ¡La has dejado K.O! —estalló por fin Rose. —No pienso buscarme más problemas con Heidi por vuestra culpa, que te quede claro.

—Rosalie, Emmett. Basta. Me estáis poniendo nervioso. —siseó, casi suplicante, Jasper.

—Tranquilo, Jazz. Ella está bien. Lo he visto. —Alice me guiñó un ojo.

—Por supuesto. Alice, la que todo lo ve.—gruñó con sarcasmo Rosalie.—¡Y apagar esa maldita música!

Emmett rápidamente fue hacia el reproductor y lo desconectó, reuniéndose al poco tiempo con nosotros de nuevo y sumiéndonos en un silencio tenso. Se podía notar fácilmente que Rosalie todavía andaba un poco nerviosa por miedo a meterse en problemas; que seguramente pasaría si la chica que estaba inconsciente se quejaba a Heidi de que quien la había "agredido" había sido yo. No le costaría mucho a Heidi atar cabos y posiblemente acabaría averiguando que habíamos pretendido escaquearnos de la hora de castigo. Y, por ende, nos tocaría llevarnos el lote de la limpieza de servicios.

—Se está despertando. —susurró Tanya.

Poco a poco, las largas pestañas de la chica comenzaron a revolotear y sus ojos fueron abriéndose gradualmente. Con curiosidad, todas nuestras cabezas se precipitaron hacia ella, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente, después de un par de parpadeos, sus ojos se abrieron del todo y nos analizaron con sorpresa y timidez.

—¿Estás bien?

Me miró unos segundos sin decir nada para luego pasear la vista de nuevo por todos nosotros. De repente, abrió mucho los ojos y se alejó lo máximo que la mesa le dejaba, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio al encontrar el borde.

Alice estuvo a tiempo para sujetarla por la espalda e impedir que cayese.

—Madre mía, la habéis asustado. —susurró.

—¿Como que "habéis"? Fue Edward. —me acusó Rosalie.

Aquí volvía a estallar la bomba. Y mi paciencia comenzaba a acabarse.

—Hmpf. Sí, muy propio de Rosalie echarle la culpa al primero que tenga a mano. —siseé.

—¿Cómo? ¡Fuíste tú el maldito culpable, Edward! ¡Todos lo vimos!

Se estaba sulfurando, pero Emmett y Jasper acudieron a intentar tranquilizarla. ¡Por el amor del cielo! esto estaba comenzando a ser dramáticamente estúpido.

—Eh... ¿perdonad? —intervino una voz ligeramente pastosa.

Todas nuestras cabezas se giraron inmediatamente hacia donde provenía la voz y me encontré con unos ojos marrones y profundos. Juraría que los había visto antes.

—¿Q-Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. ¿De dónde me sonaba tanto? No tuve que pensar mucho más, pues una imagen me vino a la mente y por fin la ubiqué. Era la chica del aparcamiento, la que había intentado ayudar Alice. La que, por cierto, también se encontraba en el suelo cuando la vi. ¿Es que no podía dar más de dos pasos sin acabar con el trasero estampado en una superficie dura?

Me di cuenta que todos los ojos de mi familia estaban puestos en mí y suspiré, sabiendo lo que _eso_ significaba...

... Me tocaba a mí explicarle.

—Tú... te golpeaste la cabeza. —respondí simplemente.

—¡Muy bien, _genio_!

Rodé los ojos y apreté los dientes.

—En serio Rosalie, cierra tu maldita boca. —advertí. Suspiré y volví de nuevo a mirar a la chica de cabellos castaños. — Te golpeaste la cabeza por mi culpa. Yo... empujé _accidentalmente_ la puerta con demasiada fuerza. —solté.

Titubeó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

—Está bien.

Su respuesta me descolocó y no pude evitar alzar las cejas.

—¿"Está bien"? ¡No! ¡Ella _sí_ que no está bien!

—Tranquila Rose, se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Era normal que esto pasase. —habló Emmett.

—¿D-De qué habláis? ¡N-No! Estoy bien, en serio. —aseguró. —Sólo... sólo quiero saber _dónde_ estoy. Tengo que dar una clase y...

—¡¿Clase?! —interrumpió alarmada Tanya, y a todos se nos abrieron mucho los ojos.

_¿Profesora?_ ¿Ella? Posiblemente en otra situación habría creído que era una broma. Es decir, la chica aparentaba unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Y, tuviese los que tuviese, debía de ser joven.

Cuando comprendí lo que eso significaba se me cayó el alma a los pies.

Instintivamente, me aparté lo más que pude junto con mis hermanos. Si ella era profesora significaba, entre otras cosas, que si se quejaba o contaba algo de esto a Heidi _no_ habría forma de librarnos del castigo que nos había _prometido_. Y por supuesto que no se fiaba de nosotros como para decirle que sólo fue un "accidente".

— Ugh. Mierda. —refunfuñó Alice bajito.

La chica se ruborizó levemente cuando nos vio mirarla con interés, sorpresa y pánico a la vez. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda en dirección a la puerta y susurró un apenas audible _"Aula de castigo..."_. Su cara se iluminó, como si por fin entendiese todo. Se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, justo donde estaban las pequeñas marcas rojas por el golpe.

Cerró automáticamente el ojo derecho nada más tocarse. Supuse que por el dolor.

De repente sentí remordimiento. Algo raro en mí, considerando que no conocía de nada a la chica. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era responsable de que ella ahora estuviese en esa situación.

Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero justo cuando abrió los labios, la puerta se sacudió furiosa y se abrió paso Heidi como un huracán.

Bella POV

Iba a anunciarles que yo era quien tenía que supervisarles, cuando un estruendo en la puerta llamó mi atención y la Directora Vulture entró hecha una fiera.

—¡Esa perra de Sulpicia, lamiéndole el trasero todo el día a Aro! —gruñó.

Murmuró cosas incomprensibles hasta que clavó súbitamente sus ojos en mí al verme parada en la mesa y su expresión se relajó para luego pasar al horror. Se acercó corriendo y me apartó el cabello de la cara para inspeccionar los dos redondeles rojos tatuados en mi rostro. Me mordí el labio, ¿tanto se me notaban?

Solté unos cuantos "Auch" y me obligué a mí misma a cerrar los ojos. Cuando se detuvo el movimiento en mi cara, los abrí por fin y vi cómo taladraba con la mirada a los chicos.

—¿Alguien me explica ésto? —gruñó mientras apuntaba hacia mí.

Me sonrojé mientras miraba al suelo.

¿Podría perder mi trabajo por una tontería tan grande como mi torpeza? De hecho, sí podía. Me había pasado unas cuantas veces más. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

Levanté la mirada y ví cómo se retorcían ligeramente incómodos. El de chicos cobrizos miró en mi dirección, tensó la mandíbula durante unos segundos y suspiró.

—Será mejor que se ponga algo de hielo, Heidi. Comenzarán a hincharse. —dijo en tono neutral, refiriéndose a mis heridas.

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa de agradecimiento, pero él sólo desvió la mirada rápido hacia la directora.

Heidi estrechó los ojos hasta dejarlos en una rendija rectilínea.

—Tenéis suerte; habéis superado vuestro propio récord. Dos viajes a mi despacho en un sólo día.

El sarcasmo de su voz estaba salpicado por una frialdad que hizo vibrar cada uno de mis huesos.

Un "¡No es justo!" se escapó en forma de gruñido de los labios de la rubia escultural.

Me fue inevitable no sentirme culpable al ver a los chicos con aquella cara de cansancio y desagrado. Supuse que las visitas al despacho de Heidi no debían ser muy cómodas.

Quizás si intentaba excusarme con mi torpeza podría librarles de alguna regañina gorda. A pesar de que había sido el tal 'Edward' el que empujó la puerta, no podía culpar a nadie de mi poca gracia de movimientos y falta total de equilibrio.

—Hei—Srta. Vulture. No hace falta que haga esto, de verdad. Yo eh... sólo tropecé y me golpeé con la puerta. Sino fuese por los chicos yo...—

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó Heidi seria.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que nunca iba a dejarme acabar mis frases?

Hubo un silencio pesado mientras la Directora inspeccionaba los rostros de los chicos. Finalmente, el de cabello cobrizo tras dirigir una pequeña mirada a los demás, articuló un alto y claro: "No".

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, podía jurar que hasta mi cara debía de no tener precio.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos Heidi y yo a la vez.

¿Por qué negaba mi ayuda?

—_Yo_ la di con la puerta.

¡Era idiota! ¡Debía de serlo! Le había puesto en bandeja la "libertad", por así decirlo, ¿y él mismo se condenaba?

—Ya veo. ¿Sólo tú? —preguntó Heidi con su rostro sereno de nuevo.

—Sí.

Su respuesta rebotó contra las paredes de mi cráneo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él...?

—Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen, a mi despacho entonces. Los demás... podéis iros. —y caminó con su elegancia innata, conduciéndonos fuera de clase.

·

·

—Acomódate. —Me ordenó Heidi una vez llegamos a su despacho.

Me senté en uno de sus confortables sillones mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos nerviosa. El chico de ojos verdes—el tal Edward Cullen, que sino recuerdo mal debía de ser uno de mis alumnos— se había ido a la enfermería, por orden de Heidi, a buscarme hielo, y yo no podía evitar estar nerviosa por lo que pasaría.

—Menudo primer día, ¿eh? —susurró con aire ausente mientras miraba por la ventana.

Asentí tímidamente.

—Lo lamento de verdad. Supongo que puedo imaginarme la mala impresión que te habremos causado.

—En realidad... en realidad no estuvo tan mal. En fin, esto—dije señalando las dos marcas rojas. —son parte de mi día a día. Caídas, golpes, y más caídas. —suspiré.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró, para luego arrodillarse justo en frente mío.

—Gracias. —me dijo con sinceridad. —Y lo lamento por esto. —se disculpó de nuevo. —La reunión se canceló al final, por eso volví tan pronto.

Asentí sin más, pues al segundo siguiente la bien formada silueta de Edward apareció por la puerta con la milagrosa bolsa de hielo en su se levantó y volvió a quedarse de pie junto a la ventana.

Acepté la bolsa de hielo, ignorando la reconfortante descarga eléctrica que había pasado por mi mano al tocar la de él, y la coloqué sobre mi cara. Realmente no podía ver dónde la estaba situando, pero poco importaba al fin y al cabo, con tal de que el frío me hiciese olvidar la molestia.

Suspiré de alivio y seguí moviéndola en distintas direcciones por todo mi rostro, esperando el punto justo para que me reconfortara.

—Edward. —llamó Heidi. Casi di un bote al haberme olvidado de su presencia por mi 'experiencia religiosa' con los cubitos de hielo. —Teniendo en cuenta nuestra charla de esta mañana, creo que sabes el castigo que te caerá por esto, ¿verdad?

El aludido asintió sin más y luego me miró de reojo. Pude ver claramente, aunque estaba de perfil, cómo formaba una pequeña sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

"_¿P-Pero qué...?"_

—Está bien. Entonces, a parte de limpiar los baños te seguirás quedando a última hora y, además, le pedirás disculpas a la Srta. Swan.

Enrojecí al ver cómo se acercaba a mí. Con su mano y muy suavemente, apartó un poco la bolsa de hielo de mi rostro y lo posó en el punto exacto de la molestia. Quise agradecerle, pero no encontraba mi voz en ese momento. No cuando él me miraba con esos ojos verdes tan profundos y con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo me susurró, enviándome de lleno su aliento dulzón, un "Lo lamento mucho, Srta. Swan".

En aquel momento no pude estar más agradecida porque Heidi estuviese dándonos la espalda. Realmente, aquel sencillo y tierno gesto de Edward pudo conmigo, y me pareció que debía defenderle de verdad. No podía quedarme quieta y con el remordimiento de saber que todas las tardes éste chico estaría limpiando lavabos de aspecto vomitivo cuando los demás adolescentes de su edad salían con sus novias o con sus amigos.

Inspiré hondo, me llené de valor y me levanté, dispuesta a jugarme el puesto por un desconocido y encarar a la Directora. Algo realmente estúpido.

—Srta. Vulture. —hablé con voz firme. Edward, que antes estaba agachado a mi altura, también se incorporó. —Quiero hacer un trato.

* * *

¡Aww! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Me dejo golpear, de veras. Sé que este capítulo fue un poco chof y que tardé mucho en actualizar, ¡lo sé, lo sé! Pero tengo una buena explicación.

Vale, eh. Todo es culpa de la "Sra. Inspiración" que viene y se disuelve al más puro estilo aspirina. Sí, exacto. Me dejó tiradísima con éste capítulo. Al final lo saqué a delante no sé como. En fin.. lo siento si se os hizo largo, pesado, etc.

El Edward POV fue un poco para aclarar pequeños puntos del anterior capítulo, por si alguna gente no entendió y tal. Además, se explican sus reacciones. Si, aún así, no entendísteis 'tal cosa', un R&R comunicándomelo y yo os lo canto tan contenta.

Uhm... qué más.. ah, sí. Dudas generales: las edades de Edward y Bella. Sí, veréis, creo que ya estaba en alguno de los capítulos anteriores, pero Bella tiene 21. Y Edward, pensé en dejarle en sus 17. Asi que se llevarían algo así como 4 años.

Snif. Ahora iré a exprimirme la cabeza un poco más, a ver si puedo subir algo de provecho para el fic de Friends (sí, al final lo renaudaré). Paciencia, esta semana comenzaré con él e intentaré subirlo en la misma.

Y, lo lamento, lo lamento! pero hoy no me da tiempo a poner todos los nombres de la gente tan maravillosa que me deja reviews. ¡De verdad, gracias! Y no problemo, en el próximo capítulo habrá más Edward/Bella. Quiero decir, en el próximo ya empiezan a cocerse cosas. No, **no pienso llevarles de sopetón a la cama**. Pensad en eso, por favor xD. Pero sí, si habrá lemmon.

Aleh, Besotes. **_¡Rawr!_**

_-Lavie._


	6. 5: Primer asalto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, así como _Crepúsculo_.

**Aula de Castigo.**

**V. Primer asalto.**

Aquella noche, como todas las que me esperarían a partir de ahora, Charlie no se quedó en casa a dormir. Puesto que, Sue Clearwater, siempre tenía un hueco libre para él en la suya.

Suspiré con cansancio y me arrastré hacia la cocina, meditando en si hacer algo para cenar o no. Finalmente, ganó el _no rotundo_ y me puse a husmear por el frigorífico en busca de comestibles.

No había gran cosa, naturalmente; pues Charlie, desde que vivía solo, no se molestaba en ir a comprar, pero _sí_ que quemaba el cable telefónico de tanto llamar para pedir comida rápida.

Iba a rendirme en el intento de encontrar alimento que no fuese queso o bolsitas de ketchup, cuando mis ojos encontraron una caja de color azul claro. La abrí, extrañada, y me encontré con un elaborado pastel cubierto de una capa de chocolate. El pastel de Sue que me había traído Charlie esa misma mañana. Una sonrisa se formó automáticamente en mis labios al descubrir las palabras que estaban impresas en él con crema pastelera.

- Felicidades, Bella—leí.

Y no pude evitar reír suavemente cuando descubrí que entre el _"Felicidades"_ y el _"Bella"_ había una especie de borrón del mismo color de la crema, en el que supuse que antes pondría _"Isa"_. Charlie sabía perfectamente cuánto odiaba que me llamasen por mi nombre completo, así que debió de ser un detalle suyo.

Intentando hacerme la valiente, sorbí por la nariz para no derramar lágrimas innecesarias y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, con la tarta en frente mía. Por un momento quise imaginarme que tenía de nuevo cinco años y que unos jóvenes Charlie y Reneé estaban sentados a mi lado, animándome a que soplase las velas.

De forma un poco tonta –además de que mi cumpleaños ya había pasado-, cerré mis ojos e intenté concentrarme en un deseo, cosa que me costó, pues tenía bastante desentrenado aquello. ¿Qué podría pedir?

_¿Un cuerpo de modelo? No, aquello no iba conmigo. ¿Un poni? ¡No! Definitivamente no. Prefería... algo, algo nuevo. Algo nuevo que cambiase mi rutina._

Sí, puede que necesitase eso. Algo que me hiciese romper con el día a día del aburrido Forks. Quería que pasase algo, lo suficientemente gordo, para que me transformase de la Isabella nostálgica a la Bella con una nueva razón para sonreír como una boba y dejar el sarcasmo a un lado.

¡Quería algo inesperado, que hiciese regresar esas ilusiones de la infancia que te hacían creer que todo era color de rosa! Que me hiciese ver que la vida no era tan aburrida y traicionera, después de todo. Que me hiciese creer que todo sigue igual que cuando tenía cinco años... _por ejemplo_.

Soplé fuerte las invisibles velas y abrí despacio los ojos.

_Tonta_. ¿Cómo iba a existir algo así? ¿Qué cosa podría cambiar tanto mi mundo de un día para otro? ¿Qué me haría sonreír como cuando Renée y yo íbamos a visitar a Charlie a Forks? ¿Qué podría devolverme la ingenuidad de los cinco años?

Nada, absolutamente nada. Era simplemente imposible. Es que _no podía_ existir algo así. Tan... tan perfecto y maravilloso. Como un antídoto contra la adultez.

Hinqué el tenedor en el pastel con brusquedad y comí despacio. Inevitablemente, los sucesos del día que había tratado de alejar, se agruparon en mi mente y comenzaron a luchar por abrirse paso. Era increíble cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas en tan pocas horas. Mi presentación ante Heidi y los alumnos, el golpe –que, por suerte, cada vez me dolía menos-, los chicos del _6.66_ y Edward Cullen, el trato con Heidi...

Solté súbitamente el tenedor como si me quemara y mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

Maldición. _El_ trato.

Tragué de forma pesada y miré el pastel que yacía sobre la mesa, con algunas migas esparcidas debido a mi violenta pausa. Decidí que ya se me había pasado el hambre. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando no pensar más en mi extraño primer día y recogí las cosas.

Subí a mi cuarto, esperanzada con dormirme en seguida y así no pensar más en los sucesos de hoy. Me desvestí y me coloqué uno de esos pijamas simples que solían resultarme los más cómodos. Me metí bajo las sábanas y suspiré de gusto en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada...

... Sin embargo, todos los intentos por dormirme fueron inútiles, puesto que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de antes asaltaban mi mente sin piedad. Las ofensas hacia los Cullen por parte de Jessica Stanley y el resto de la clase, la seria advertencia de Angela, las palabras de Heidi en su despacho, la expresión de leve preocupación en el rostro de Edward Cullen al ponerme hielo en el lugar del golpe... y, de nuevo, el trato. Argh.

—_Srta. Vulture. —_ _llamé con voz firme. Edward, que antes estaba agachado a mi altura, también se incorporó. —Quiero hacer un trato._

_Ella me miró con una ceja alzada, sin comprender._

—_¿Un trato? ¿sobre qué?_

_Edward parecía tan –o más- confundido que la directora, así que reuní fuerzas e intenté explicarme lo mejor que pude —con una voz un poco más temblorosa de lo que me habría gustado._

—_Sobre Edward._

_El aludido frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó._

—_Silencio. —le ordenó Heidi. — ¿Qué? —volvió a repetir ella, mirándome._

_Edward rodó los ojos. Tragué saliva e intenté seleccionar bien mis palabras._

—_Creo que sería mejor para todos si llegásemos a un acuerdo. Es decir, no veo necesario que por este pequeño incidente el Sr. Cullen tenga que quedarse castigado._

_Probablemente, Heidi pensaría que me había vuelto loca por meterme en asuntos de su trabajo, pero sólo contrajo el rostro en una mueca pensativa._

—_¿Qué propones?_

—_¿Por qué no... darle otra oportunidad? —susurré, mirándole de reojo, y descubrí que él me miraba de vuelta, fijamente. Aparté rápidamente mis ojos de los suyos, e intenté evitar el sonrojo que comenzaba a invadir mis mejillas._

—¡Ugh!_ —_farfullé mientras me tapaba hasta arriba con las sábanas, como si así pudiese alejar de mi cabeza aquella conversación. —¡Vete, vete! —grité a la escena que volvía a hacerse paso en mi mente.

—_¿Otra oportunidad, eh? —nos quedamos un rato en silencio, escuchando sólo nuestras respiraciones –la de Heidi casi inexistente- hasta que, por fin, ella habló. —No creo que eso sea posible, Isabella. —habló calmadamente. —Verás, conozco a los Cullen y a los Hale desde hace ya un tiempo y no han cambiado por muchas oportunidades que les hemos dado. Y Edward no es la excepción. No creo que cambie de buenas a primeras._

_Fruncí los labios, sintiendo el sabor de la derrota en la punta de la lengua, pero decidí alejarlo y usar mi cabezonería —esa que le ponía tan nervioso a Charlie._

—_Yo creo que no se pierde nada por intentarlo. Si no funciona, siempre puede inculparle el castigo. Sólo... déjeme intentarlo._

_Y esas fueron las palabras que prácticamente me habían condenado. Los ojos de Heidi brillaron con malicia, con una malicia retorcida de verdad. De esa que te grita en toda la cara "¡Estás justo donde te quería!"._

—_De acuerdo, hagamos ese trato. —dijo resuelta. —A partir de ahora, te encargarás de Cullen después de las clases, en el Aula de castigo. Te asegurarás de que no se salte ninguna asignatura, de que haga toda su tarea y de que llegue lo más puntual posible. —realmente sonó como si lo tuviese ensayado desde mucho antes._

_El nerviosismo comenzó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo como la pólvora, provocándome un pequeño espasmo en la pierna derecha. Quise gritar un "¡¿Qué?!" de los fuertes, pero decidí que era mejor tragarme mis palabras, pues la que había propuesto la idea al fin y al cabo, había sido yo. Aunque nunca creí que fuese a acabar de esta forma._

_A mi lado, Edward gruñó casi inaudiblemente. Seguramente no le hacía mucha gracia las palabras de Heidi, que le habían definido casi como una mascota de la que hay que cuidar._

—_E-Está bien. —carraspeé. —me parece justo. —mentí._

—_Pero... Isabella. Ten en cuenta que, ahora, Edward es tu responsabilidad. Si infringe alguna falta... tú también tendrás algo de culpa. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

_Asentí como pude, y Heidi siguió hablando:_

—_Quizás sería conveniente que te reunieses con el Sr. y Sra. Cullen, sólo para que se enterasen de "esto"._

—_Desde luego. —murmuré._

_Pero, al parecer, no todos estábamos de acuerdo con "esto". Edward rugió un "¡No!" tan autoritario, que me erizó los pelos de la nuca._

—_Lo veo totalmente innecesario. —declaró con tensión en la voz. —Mis padres confían al ciento por ciento en el Instituto, no hará falta informarles._

—_Afortunadamente, Sr. Cullen, nadie le ha preguntado. La Srta. Swan hará lo que tenga que hacer._

_Asentí de nuevo y, tras recibir de lleno la mirada colérica de Edward Cullen que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, salí de forma torpe del despacho._

Bufé. Había cometido una estupidez sólo por querer proteger a un desconocido y que me intimidaba lo justo como para no poder mirarle más de dos segundos seguidos a los ojos. Y, además, ahora parecía odiarme más que nunca por la supuesta charla que tendría que mantener con sus padres.

Aplasté mi rostro fuertemente contra la almohada queriendo desaparecer y, después de dar un par de vueltas, finalmente caí rendida.

·

·

Me duché, vestí y desayuné en un estado ausente. No podía quitarme la mirada colérica de Edward Cullen, que hacía que mis nervios se incrementasen por tener que enfrentarle hoy de nuevo.

Conduje hacia el Instituto despacio, intentando concentrarme en la carretera e inspiré una gran bocanada de aire cuando me detuve frente a la puerta de mi primera clase del día. La misma clase donde se encontraba el motivo de inquietud.

Por suerte, a diferencia de ayer, cuando entré todos estaban hablando entre ellos y distraídos, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de mi entrada. Intenté no buscar con la mirada a Edward, pero fracasé estrepitosamente. Allí se encontraba, con su impecable y juvenil rostro hablando con la tal Rosalie de algún tema calmado. A parte de ellos dos, también se encontraban el gemelo de ésta, y el grandote de pelo rizado.

Pude darme cuenta de que él sí se había dado cuenta de mi silenciosa aparición por el grito que salió de sus labios a un tono lo suficientemente elevado para que las dos clases siguientes también lo escuchasen.

—¡Hey, tíos! ¡Es la de los pies izquierdos!

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar ante eso, y todos los chicos pararon de hablar. Edward Cullen por fin reparó en mi presencia y me escrutó con sus ojos esmeraldas. Lucían precavidos, pero no con la furia del día anterior. No parecía nada impresionado, así que seguramente cuando me fui, Heidi debía de haberle informado que era su profesora. Sin embargo, sus compañeros rubios estaban levemente impactados.

Mi cara comenzó a arder y mis mejillas se encendieron como lucecitas de navidad por toda la atención repentina que estaba recibiendo.

Se oyeron algunas risas ante mi reacción, lo que me hizo avanzar más torpe de lo normal hacia mi mesa. Para mi alivio, la mayoría se lo tomó como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Buenos días. —saludé. —Hoy empezaremos con el teatro del siglo XVIII.

**·**

**·**

La clase se me hizo bastante corta, pero intensa. Corta porque yo me sentía en mi salsa, y no paraba de expresar mis opiniones referentes a las obras que iba mencionando. Intensa porque Mike Newton no se perdía ningún movimiento de los que hacía, y porque Edward Cullen estaba en las mismas, lo que me hacía ponerme mil veces más nerviosa y trabarme en las palabras. Y, para colmo, cada vez que esto ocurría, el grandote –Emmett Cullen- dejaba escapar alguna risotada.

Cuando sonó la campana, una oleada de adolescentes sobrehormonados vinieron a asaltarme con preguntas –claramente forzadas- sobre lo que yo había estado explicando. Parecía como si hubiesen estado toda la hora en la Luna y quisiesen sacar conversación conmigo justo ahora que tenía que marchar a mi siguiente clase.

Les despaché hábilmente ya que quería hablar con Edward sobre la hora que les vendría bien a sus padres para citarme con ellos. Sin embargo, los Cullen y los Hale ya no se encontraban en el aula. Bufé con resignación. Ya se lo preguntaría después.

Afortunadamente, el resto de mis clases fueron normales y las horas libres las pasé o en la cafetería o en la sala de profesores. Cuando la campana anunció el final del horario estudiantil, las mariposas comenzaron a hacer de las suyas en mi estómago, pues sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación. Toda una hora a solas con el voluble Edward Cullen, quien ya se encontraba en el Aula de castigo cuando llegué.

Para ser sincera, no me lo esperaba tan puntual.

—Lo lamento mucho si te hice esperar. _—_me disculpé un poco avergonzada.

—Apenas llevo aquí unos minutos._ —_contestó simplemente, sin mirarme.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la mesa para sentarme.

—¿Cómo te fue el día?_ —_pregunté cuidadosamente.

Él se acomodó mejor en su asiento, esta vez dirigiéndome la mirada.

—No he robado, no he atropellado ningún gato, he llegado puntual, hice la tarea y acudí a todas las clases incluído Historia. Puedes estar tranquila.

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustó la rudeza con la que me contestó. Yo sólo estaba intentando ser amable, preocuparme por él. Se supone que esa era mi nueva obligación.

—Maleducado._ —_siseé.

Si me escuchó, lo disimuló perfectamente, pues apoyó su rostro en sus brazos, los cruzó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. Se quedó en esa postura el resto de la hora y yo, como una inútil, quedé hipnotizada por la manera en que su cabello de un extraño color broncíneo caía sobre su frente de forma despreocupada y la serenidad que proyectaba su rostro.

No sentí que el tiempo pasase, pero cuando sonó la camapana, él abrió los ojos y me pilló mirándole fijamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Eso provocó mi segundo sonrojo intenso del día.

—Hasta mañana._ —_se despidió, y se encaminó hacia la puerta tras recoger sus cosas.

Inmediatamente, corrí detrás de él y le sujeté por su fuerte y musculoso brazo.

—¡Espera!_ —_exclamé un poco más desesperada de lo que me habría gustado.—¿A qué... a qué hora les vendrá bien a tus padres?

Él lo entendió a la perfección. Se tensó, y giró lentamente hasta encararme. Tuve que alzar un poco el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, ahora que estábamos tan cerca. Estos lucían severos.

—Creo que no podrá ser. Están muy ocupados los dos con el trabajo.

Arrugué la nariz.

—¿Y cuándo les vendría bien, entonces?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé con certeza.

—Edward, ¿por qué no quieres que vaya a ver a tus padres? —dije, yendo directamente al grano. Él mantuvo la mirada clavada en la mano que tenía agarrando su brazo todavía. Sabía que no iba a contestarme. —Está bien. Ya conseguiré hablar con ellos en otra ocasión, entonces.

—¡Maldita sea, no! —siseó.

—¡No me dejas otra opción, Edward!

Realmente comenzaba a parecerme a mi madre, lo que me produjo serios escalofríos.

Entonces, levantó su mirada y la clavó en la mía, casi taladrándome con una expresión persuasiva.

—Está bien. Dime un número.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, totalmente desorientada.

—Un número, Bella. Esa cosa con cifras que sirve pa—

—Sí, sí, ya sé que es un número. —dije brusca. No sabía qué se proponía ahora con los números, pero fue otra cosa la que llamó más mi atención. —¿Y cómo me llamaste?

Edward rodó los ojos y me miró con exasperación, instándome a responder.

—Uhm... de acuerdo, el... el dos.

Me miró con una ceja alzada y luego se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Me quedé un poco embobada con su musical risa, pero cuando abrió la boca, mi enfado reapareció.

—Eres tan inocente. —se mofó. — Me refería a un número con ceros, srta. Swan.

Entonces fue cuando lo comprendí. ¡Él... él... estaba intentando sobornarme!

—¡¿Pero quién te crees que soy?! —chillé.

Él se sorprendió por mi estado de alteración y se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchamos voces en el pasillo. Sin embargo, yo sólo en ese momento podía concentrarme en asesinar a Edward Cullen.

—¡¿No voy a acep— su mano cubrió toda mi boca y me llevó hasta la pared, donde me apoyé de espaldas. En frente mía, con el ceño levemente fruncido, se encontraba su juvenil y glorioso cuerpo.

—Sh. No armes un escándalo, ¿quieres? —susurró.

Fue inevitable que ante su cercanía, automáticamente mis mejillas se tiñesen de rojo. No fue hasta que las voces desaparecieron, que él apartó finalmente su mano de mis labios. Noté que quemaban por su tacto.

—Vamos, Srta. Swan, es una mujer joven y bonita. Con muchos ceros podría hacer muchas cosas como viajar, mudarse a París... y sólo por decir una mentirijilla a Heidi y no llevar a cabo esa reunión con mis _padres_. Yo lo veo justo.

—Quiero quedarme en Forks. —dije, no muy convencida.

—¿De verdad? —sonaba impresionado—No creo que este sea un sitio muy divertido para una chica joven.

—Tú también eres joven y estás aquí. Además, ¿qué te importa?

Soltó una pequeña carcajada amarga. —Buena pregunta.

—Escucha, Edward. —titubeé. —... voy a hablar con tus padres de todas formas. Es mi obligación.

Apretó la mandíbula y se quedó un rato en silencio, finalmente, emitió un bufido.

—Increíble pero cierto. Eres la primera persona que se resiste al truco de los ceros. —rió de nuevo.

Sus distintas personalidades comenzaban a marearme.

—Está bien. —prosiguió. —Tendré que seguir encargándome de que eso no pase.

Y con esa sutil amenaza, Edward Cullen se marchó con aires de grandeza del aula, dejándome sola y con la cabeza aún más confundida si era posible.

**·**

**·**

Cuando llegué a casa, Charlie se encontraba tirado en el sofá, esperándome para preguntarme cómo había ido mi segundo día. Mantuve una agradable pero corta charla con él y me encaminé rápidamente hacia el teléfono.

Rebusqué en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saqué un pequeño papel arrugado. Contenía el número de la casa de los Cullen que había adquirido —o robado— al colarme dentro del despacho de Heidi Vulture y revisar el historial de Edward. Si él no quería que yo me citase con sus padres por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Dieron tres tonos hasta que se escuchó una dulce voz de niña al otro lado.

—_Residencia Cullen._ —cantó alegre.

Se escucharon risitas y una conversación de varias personas de fondo.

—Sí, eh... el Sr. Carlisle Cullen, ¿por favor? —ahora, de repente, ya no me sentía tan valiente.

—_Oh, disculpe pero no se enc_—

Lo que se escuchó a continuación, fueron pequeños golpes en el auricular, como si este estuviese pasando de receptor. Y, efectivamente, la siguiente voz que se escuchó no era la de la chica de antes.

—_Buen intento, Bella._ —me arrulló una terriblemente familiar y masculina voz. —_Pero he de decir que me has decepcionado un poco, creí que tenías más imaginación._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí?

—Srta. Swan para ti, mocoso. —repliqué mordaz. Realmente no sé por qué dije aquello tan impropio de mí, pero mis palabras sólo le provocaron una carcajada aún mayor.

—_De verdad siento desilusionarte pero... me temo que ni siquiera están en casa. Lamento que te hayas tomado tantas molestias._

Si no hubiese estado tan furiosa, habría jurado que sonaba hasta un poco culpable por aquello. Pero no, en lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era que Edward Cullen era mi enemigo, y debía hacer lo posible para llegar a sus padres. No quería recurrir a Heidi para ello, pues me parecía tan rastrero como ser un chivato.

—Me las pagarás, Cullen. —refunfuñé, y colgué inmediatamente el teléfono.

Un carraspeo llamó mi atención, y me encontré con Charlie apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Problemas, nena?

—No, eh... sólo son los de la compañía de teléfonos. Realmente me exasperan. —mentí.

—Bueno, entonces... ¡vamos a cenar! —declaró un feliz Charlie.

En fin, la venganza podría esperar.

* * *

Lol. 69 reviews! xD Qué hot, por dios (?).

Bueno, aquí se empieza a crear el extraño 'pues yo te odio más' entre Edward y Bella. :) eeuh, y nada más que decir. Estoy realmente agotada.

Gracias, como siempre, a: **nonblondes, alle-cullen4, LadyCornamenta, , Dayen Mindfreak, Rosary Blacu, PknaPcosa, Diony Black Potter, christti, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Julie Pye, OriiCullen, Vamii Valmont, Marinilla14**.

Y perdonad mi problema de puntualidad al actualizar, soy consciente de ser un desastre -x-.


End file.
